


Los tres cerditos y el lobo Pete (o el porqué de que Patrick sea siempre quien cuenta las historias para dormir)

by Ragno



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragno/pseuds/Ragno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca dejéis que Pete os cuente un cuento para dormir... o sí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los tres cerditos y el lobo Pete (o el porqué de que Patrick sea siempre quien cuenta las historias para dormir)

**Author's Note:**

> Basicamente, las consecuencias de una noche de insomnio.

 

_*_

_“Había una vez, en un bosque muy lejano, tres cerditos que vivían muy felices. Se llamaban Andy, Joe y Patrick.”_

\- No me gusta este cuento.- Patrick se cruza de brazos.

\- Calla. Eras tú el que quería que te contara un cuento, así que te aguantas.

\- No. De hecho, has sido tú el que se ha colado en mi litera por la cara a las 3 de la madrugada y ha empezado a dar por culo diciendo que querías contarme un cuento.

\- Shh.- lo chista llevándose un dedo a los labios.- Escucha.

_“Los cerditos eran hermanos, y vivían todos con su madre amorosa. Su madre se llamaba Dirty…”_

\- Oh, dios… voy a tener pesadillas.

_“Su madre se llamaba Dirty y era la mejor madre del mundo. Siempre les llevaba cómics, videojuegos y whisky. Sin embargo, Dirty se iba haciendo viejo…_

\- ¿Pero no era su madre?

_…Y el hígado ya no le funcionaba tan bien como antes,_

\- Bah, no sé para qué hablo…

_…así que avisó a sus cerditos de que la iba a palmar próximamente. Una semana después, en su lecho de muerte, reunió a sus hijos y les habló a todos._

_Hijos míos, les dijo, habéis sido buenos, no habéis desfasado en las fiestas, no habéis vuelto con una pata de menos ni me habéis traído un bombo a casa. Yo, en agradecimiento, os he protegido hasta ahora. Pero ya sois grandes, y vais que tener que cuidaros vosotros mismos cuando yo la espiche. Por el bosque ronda un lobo malvado que intentará comeros en cuando tenga oportunidad. Ese lobo se llama Pete Wentz, y es conocido por comerse a cerditos como vosotros de un solo bocado.”_

\- Claro, como no…- Patrick rueda los ojos.

\- Si te está gustando, no te quejes.

_“Inevitablemente, Dirty la palmó y sus hijos cerditos hicieron una barbacoa en su honor. Luego el banco animal les quitó la casa por impago y los cerditos se quedaron en la calle.”_

\- Espera, espera.

\- ¡¿Otra vez vas a interrumpirme?! Patrick, estás interfiriendo seriamente con mi creatividad.

\- Sí, lo que tú digas. Pero una cosa, me estás diciendo que en el bosque hay un sistema bancario que proporciona hipotecas y expropia casas por impago.

\- Efectivamente, es un bosque moderno.

\- Y sin embargo, ¿¿no hay un cuerpo de seguridad que mantenga protegidos a sus ciudadanos de depredadores como tú??

\- Para empezar, no soy yo, es el lobo Pete. Y sí, hay seguridad, pero Pete es muy listo y tiene muchas influencias. Ya sabes como son las cosas hoy en día…

\- Okay… eres consciente de que todo el tiempo nos estoy imaginando a nosotros con trajes ridículos, ¿verdad?

\- Así me gusta, que ejercites tu imaginación.

_“Tras verse en la calle, y sin poder irse a ningún sitio de ocupas, los cerditos decidieron que tendrían que construirse una casa donde vivir. El problema era que los cerditos eran muy cabezones y no conseguían ponerse de acuerdo sobre cómo construir la casa._

_¡Tenemos que construirla de hierba!, decía Joe. Es fácil de manejar, es ligera y conozco a alguien que nos la deja a buen precio._

_¡No, no, no!, replicaba Andy. Tenemos que construirla de botellas de plástico recicladas. Así ayudaremos al medio ambiente, podemos encontrarlas fácilmente y se pueden moldear para hacer una buena estructura._

_Estáis los dos locos, dijo Patrick. Lo que deberíamos hacer es vender las joyas de mamá y comprarnos un loft en la zona pija.”_

\- ¡Yo no diría algo así!

\- No eres tú, es el cerdito Patrick.

\- Sigue sin gustarme este cuento…

\- Shh, ¡a callar!

_“Al final los hermanos no se pusieron de acuerdo, así que cada uno le sacó la lengua a los otros dos y se fue por su lado a construirse su casa. Por desgracia, Patrick descubrió que la mitad de las joyas de Dirty eran falsas, y la otra mitad las había empeñado para pagarse sus deudas de juego. Decepcionado y sorprendido por el nuevo descubrimiento, optó por irse a la cantera a ver si le daban unas cuantas piedras para improvisarse una chabola._

_Mientras, el lobo Pete se había enterado de que tres cerditos tiernos se acababan de quedar sin casa y estaba relamiéndose de solo pensarlo. Oculto en el bosque, repasaba su plan de ataque frotándose las manos malévolamente._

_Evidentemente, Pete esperó a que los cerditos terminaran de construir sus casas para ir a atacarlos, porque vale que fuese un asesino devorador de cerditos, pero era un lobo educado._

_Cuando al fin llegó, al primero al que fue a buscar fue a Joe. Lo tenía todo planeado: llegaría allí, soplaría y soplaría, y la casa de hierba se derrumbaría. Sin embargo, cuando llegó, la casa de hierba estaba media desecha y un Joe colocado y partiéndose de risa se revolcaba por el suelo._

_¿Te lo puedes creer, tío?, reía sin parar Joe. Fui a encender la chimenea y de pronto ¡wooooo! Todo era TAN verde, tío, y rojo, y naraaaanja, dijo arrastrando las letras._

_Pete se echó hacia atrás. Vale que tuviera hambre, pero no tenía intención de pillar un ciego por culpa de aquel cerdito fumeta. Además, aún le quedaban dos, así que no habría problema. Sin pensárselo un segundo, dejó allí a Joe, que miraba fascinado sus manos, y se fue en busca del siguiente cerdito.”_

\- ¿Te está gustando el cuento?- pregunta Pete, haciendo una pausa.

\- Mmm, no está mal.- contesta Patrick intentando ocultar la sonrisa.- Va mejorando, supongo.

\- Seh, lo sabía.

_“Pete decidió que el siguiente cerdito al que iría a visitar sería Andy. También lo tenía todo pensado: podría probar a soplar, si no, rompería el plástico con sus fuertes garras. En el caso de que eso tampoco funcionara, llevaba en el bolsillo un lápiz de ojos y perfume. Se los pondría y Andy saldría por su propio píe a protestar por el uso de cosméticos en animales._

_Sin embargo, cuando llegó, Pete no podía creer lo que veían sus preciosos y grandes y maravillosos ojos de lobo. La casa de plástico estaba totalmente arrugada y de ella salía un humo negro espantoso. Fuera, unos miembros de Greenpeace se llevaban a Andy en su furgoneta mientras este gritaba que él no había tenido nada que ver, que había sido la chimenea, que él era un buen ciudadano amante de la naturaleza, que las botellas eran recicladas, ¡recicladas!_

_Pete caminó hacia atrás despacio y sin hacer mucho ruido y escapó de allí. Ya había tenido problemas con los ecologistas una vez por hacer un videoclip con monos, a saber qué le dirían ahora si lo vieran con piel de lobo.”_

\- Eh, ¿no decías que no eras tú?- se ríe Patrick, dándole un codazo.

\- No soy yo, solo nos parecemos mucho. Reconozco que debe ser un lobo muy atractivo y muy inteligente.

\- Oh, por favor…- Patrick niega con la cabeza y Pete sonríe.- Y pobre Andy, por cierto. Espero que nunca le cuentes este cuento.

_“En fin, Pete estaba desesperado, todo le estaba saliendo mal. Le quedaba solo un cerdito y esperaba que a este no se le hubiese ocurrido encender la maldita chimenea, visto los problemas que estaban causando. Caminó el trecho que llevaba a la casa de Patrick y llegó hasta ella. Pete la rodeó un par de veces y empezó a pensar. La verdad es que Patrick era todo un manitas, porque le había quedado una casa muy chula para estar hecha de piedras y barro. El problema era que no había manera de entrar en ella. La puerta y las ventanas estaban cerradas, y no parecía muy inestable como para intentar tirarla a soplidos… ni a hostias._

_Pete le dio una vuelta más y se le encendió la bombilla de pronto. ¡Claro, la chimenea! Esa había sido la perdición de los otros cerditos y esa iba a ser la perdición de Patrick. Pete trepó por la casa hasta el tejado, se coló por el tiro de la chimenea y se deslizó por ella hasta caer en una olla. Por suerte estaba vacía y la candela estaba apagada. Pete salió con cuidado y miró bien la sala: Ni rastro de Patrick._

_Estaba a punto de darse por vencido y hacerse vegetariano cuando una pequeña puerta se abrió y de una nube de vapor salió Patrick vestido solo con una toalla de ducha._

_¡Oh, dios mío, Pete el lobo!, se asustó Patrick, poniéndose rojo, rojo como las brasas de la chimenea._

_Pero Pete no hizo nada, ni dijo nada, ni pensó nada. Porque nada más ver a Patrick se quedó total y absolutamente prendado de él.”_

\- Que idiota eres…- bufa Patrick y desvía la mirada, rojo hasta las orejas.

\- Puedo dejar de contar el cuento si quieres.- sugiere Pete, haciendo círculos con sus dedos en el brazo de Patrick.

\- Ya que lo has empezado… no está bien dejar con la intriga a la gente.- contesta Patrick entre dientes.

\- Claro, claro.

_“Así que Patrick estaba allí, muerto de miedo, mientras el lobo Pete no dejaba de mirarlo. Patrick no sabía que hacer, porque su madre siempre le había dicho que los lobos eran malvados, y sobre todo Pete, que podía comérselo de un solo bocado._

_¿Vas a comerme?, preguntó Patrick, con la voz temblando como sus labios._

_Pete, al verlo, se lo pensó seriamente. Sí, sí que quería comérselo, para eso había ido hasta allí. Pero resultaba que ahora quería comérselo de una manera totalmente diferente a como lo había planeado._

_Sin pensarlo mucho más, Pete se acercó a Patrick y le lamió los labios, lo besó en la boca y le susurró al oído: Sí, sí que voy a comerte.”_

Pete susurra las palabras justo al oído de Patrick, deslizando una de sus manos desapercibidamente bajo su camiseta, notando como se le eriza la piel.

\- Y ahora le toca decidir a Patrick.- continúa hablando en su oído, sus manos sin parar de pasearse por su piel.- Porque ya hemos dicho que Pete es un lobo educado, necesita saber lo que quiere Patrick.

\- Ehh…- Patrick tiene que aclararse la garganta antes de hablar. ¿¿Cuándo el cuento se ha convertido en esto?? Le tiembla la voz, le sudan las manos y el corazón está a punto de saltarle del pecho.- ¿Pete realmente quiere… “comerse” a Patrick?

\- Pete ha querido comerse a Patrick desde el momento en que lo vio.

\- Oh, pues… entonces… supongo que a Patrick no le importaría que Pete…

No le da tiempo a decir nada más. Pete capta la información aunque Patrick no haya terminado la frase, así que toma ejemplo de su doble en el cuento, rodea a Patrick por la cintura y lo pega a él, lo lame, lo muerde, lo besa, _se lo come_.

 

 

*

 

Ambos se quedan tumbados allí, en la litera de Patrick que ahora parece más espaciosa que hace unos minutos. Pete tiene el pelo revuelto y se le empieza a rizar por la humedad, su sudadera está colgando de una manga que se ha quedado atascada entre las sábanas y la camiseta se le hace un nudo en la espalda. Patrick tiene las mejillas rosa, los labios rojos y la marca de los dientes de Pete en el cuello volviéndose violeta.

Aún respiran agitados y no han dejado de temblar cuando les entra la risa. Ríen y se encogen el uno sobre el otro, tapándose la boca, intentando no hacer más ruido del que ya han hecho, esperando no haber despertado a los chicos o, si lo han hecho, que estos no les echen una bronca muy grande la mañana siguiente.

\- Se suponía que el cuento iba a ayudarnos a dormir.- ríe Patrick mientras intenta recuperar sus pantalones de pijama de debajo del culo de Pete.

\- ¿Y no estás cansado? Yo estoy muerto. Podría dormir _horas_ en este momento.- lo dice como si hubiera dicho días o años.- No, en serio. Este cuento viene genial para cansarse y poder dormir. Deberíamos usarlo más a menudo.- Pete lo mira de reojo, Patrick se ríe y suspira.

\- Sí, la verdad es que podría dormir un poco.- contesta sin saber muy bien que decir, acurrucándose contra Pete, pero no demasiado.- Aunque… no sé, me gustaría saber como termina. El cuento, digo.

\- Ah, claro, por supuesto. Ven aquí.- sin esperar, Pete lo rodea con brazos y piernas y lo pega a él, apoyando la cabeza en la suya y besándole la frente antes de cerrar los ojos.

Con la voz adormilada de Pete y la respiración acompasada de Patrick, termina el cuento.

_“Después de relamerse los labios una y otra vez, el lobo Pete concluyó que no había probado nada más delicioso que Patrick. Y mientras lo miraba recuperar la compostura, tumbado a su lado junto a la chimenea, Pete supo lo que tenía que hacer._

_¿Sabes, Trick? Has hecho un magnífico trabajo con esta casa, pero sigue siendo rocas y barro después de todo, dijo el lobo. ¿Qué te parece si vienes conmigo a mi loft en la zona pija del bosque?_

_No sé, no sé… tengo que pensármelo, contestó Patrick. Tal vez puedas hacer algo para intentar convencerme._

_Y el lobo Pete, con mucho gusto, hizo todo lo que había en sus manos (y dedos, y boca, y lengua) para convencer a Patrick de que fuera su Patrick y lo dejara comérselo de cuando en cuando. Patrick terminó accediendo, con la promesa de que eso de los mordiscos no fuera algo unidireccional._

_Y así vivieron felices y se comieron mutuamente por siempre jamás.”_

****

**_Fin_ **


End file.
